Shailagh Hacker
Shailagh Hacker (born c. 1892)Conkling: "Her name is Shailagh Hacker. She's twenty or thereabouts." was the Irish maid of Andrew Conkling and Beatrix Conkling, and is the mother of the former's newborn son, Edward. She has a brother, Jack, who accompanies her on the voyage. Second Mission As an optional part of his mission, Frank Carlson can learn of Conkling's desire to meet with him from Daisy Cashmore. Conkling, will tell him about Shailagh and about how she left her job as the Conkling's maid a week prior to the voyage. He claims she took an important letter with her and the contents contain information ruinous to the Conklings and his company. He asks Carlson to meet with Shailagh in his place. Traveling to the Poop Deck, Carlson is surprised to see Shailagh accompanied by her brother. The pair of them demand a ransom for the letter - $5,000. Carlson says he will talk to the Conklings about it and meet them again at 1AM. Returning to speak with both of the Conklings about the ransom, Beatrix suggests that Shailagh is ungrateful for their employment. Through the conversation, it becomes increasingly apparent that Beatrix was aware of Shailagh's pregnancy since she is apparently barren. Meeting with Shailagh at her cabin by herself, she admits to Carlson that she had no idea that the letter was so valuable to the Conklings and that Jack was the one who suggested to ask for money in the process. She speaks about her baby son and explains how the Conklings had actually planned to steal Eddie from her after Andrew Conkling had gotten her pregnant, implying that the Conklings had arranged Andrew's affair with Shailagh on purpose. Shailagh also explains why the letter is so damaging to the Conklings; it is a letter from an engineer at the mill for Conkling steel, claiming that the steel's high sulfur content has made it prone to fracturing and breaking from any large impact and that said steel was used in the construction of the Titanic. She reminds Carlson to not forget about their meeting. .]] Shailagh is not seen again until the Titanic begins to sink. If Carlson heads down the Second Class Stairwell, he will encounter Jack and Shailagh on the C-Deck landing, where they tell him that that Beatrix has kidnapped Eddie. Shailagh pleads with Carlson to exchange the letter for her baby. If the painting was''' not retrieved 'from the Cargo Hold earlier on, Jack will now have it, saying Willi gave it to him and never came back for it. He will offer it to Carlson in exchange for the safe return of Eddie. Up on Boat Deck, Beatrix is among the passengers waiting to board a lifeboat. Carlson threatens to publish the letter unless she hands Eddie back to him. Scared that she would be ruined, she agrees and she gives Eddie back. Upon hid returning back to Jack and Shailagh with Eddie, Jack thanks Carlson for his aid and tells him to get Shailagh into a lifeboat without him. Using his influence to get Shailagh into a lifeboat of First Class passengers, she thanks him for everything he's done and wishes for God's protection on him. Trivia *Shailagh Hacker is played by Michelle Papa. *Following the sinking, it is implied that Shailagh changed her name to Shailagh Fitzgerald and started a new life in America through a annotated page in Carlson's album. This page will only appear in the closing monologue if Willi retrieved the painting from the Cargo Hold first and Carlson received it in exchange for safely returning Eddie. *Conkling reveals that Shailagh had been scheduled to sail to America on the SS ''Philadelphia, but was transferred to the [[RMS Titanic|RMS Titanic]] due to a coal strike. The coal strike was also responsible for transferring over the passengers and coal of the St. Louis and the Majestic, all of which did not have enough coal to make their original crossings. Notes and references Category:Irish individuals Category:Females Category:Third Class Passengers